


You're Alright, Okay?

by Blankpires



Series: Horatio Comforts Hamlet [2]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Hamlet trusts Horatio.





	You're Alright, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> huhhhhh this is unbeta-ed also not my best work but oh well

Hamlet grabbed Horatio's hand and put it over his heart.  
"Can you feel the void?"  
Horatio simply shaked his head and slid his hand away.  
"I know you're not okay. But you're not broken, this is not you're eternal demise."  
Hamlet scoffed and looked out the window.  
"How do you know?" Horatio was starting to get irked, he wasn't going to die of anguish why was he insisting?

"Hamlet, there's always a way to fix things okay? I know your situation is delicate, awful and it seems everyone is disregarding your feelings, but you're not going to die." Horatio could see Hamlet tensing up and balling his hands. He turned around to where Horatio sat on the bed and with tears in his eyes said, "But what if it's what I want? What if I do want to die? You don't know for sure if things are going to get better! If I'm getting better!"

A frowned formed in Horatio's face but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The last thing Hamlet needed right now was Horatio screaming at him or his impatient words.  
Horatio grabbed Hamlet's hand, who at this point at started sobbing repeating suicidal ideations under his breath, and told him to lay on the bed to which he complied and Horatio did the same. Horatio hugged his boyfriend and close and held his head on top of his, doing this reminded Horatio of when both started dating in Wittenberg and more often than not they slept on the same bed both too nervous to do much else.

Now Horatio let one of his hands just roam Hamlets back and another his hair in an effort to calm him down. Horatio gave his head a kiss while Hamlet put his head close to his boyfriends heart and his cry subsided. Things were bad but, Horatio was there and if there's someone he trusts it's the person who since they met has been the one to always keep his head on the ground.

"Hamlet, sweet prince everything is going to be alright okay? We're going to make it alright." Another kiss on his head, "I'm here for you no mattee what. And when I say all of that I really mean it okay?"  
"Okay. I love you Horatio."  
"I love you too Hamlet."


End file.
